


Femchesters

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Random & Short, These fics are from like a year ago, Useless Lesbians, but lesbian wincest is my favorite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Sam Winchester and De Winchester falling in love in a million different ways.-This is just filled with lesbian wincest and all my headcanons for it.





	1. Crossroads Demon AU

Okay but crossroad Demon De and Innocent nerdy Sam who just wants to know if it's real.  
De can't keep her eyes off Sam.  
Sam's a blushy stuttering mess bc who knew demons could be this cute ??  
De pulls Sam into the Devils trap and wraps her arms around Sam and buries her face in Sam's neck, just taking Sam in.  
Sam being the first person who isn't terrified of De.  
De giving away kisses as if she was a human and not some high up demon.  
Sam bringing De home and De just goes through everything and Sam doesn't seem to mind.  
When they go out drinking De flirts with every girl out there and Sam just sits in the corner pouting because that's her demon no one else's.  
So much jealousy !!!  
De getting all growly and violent when anyone even looks at Sam.


	2. Big Spoon

De likes to be the big spoon because she can kiss Sam's shoulders and rub her stomach and when she's feeling cheeky slid her hand up Sam's shirt.  
Sam likes to be the big spoon because she can tease De about being small and she can play with De's hair and snuggle into the back of De's neck.


	3. Pining

-okay but plot where De is girly af and always does Sam's makeup (Sam hates makeup but she loves being that close to her sister)   
\- De curling Sam's hair and doing Sam's makeup and all Sam does the entire time is stare at her lips and imagine kissing her   
\- since they share hotel rooms Sam sneaks peeks at De while she changes but doesn't know that De does the same thing for her   
\- Sam being a little classic school girl and doodling De's name and writing about De constantly  
\- Sam always being jealous of the girls and guys De brings home but always feeling better when they move and De doesn't really care about losing them   
\- Sam being highkey salty and moody when De gets her first serious boyfriend in a while (De is 19) and De makes period jokes until one day Sam just snaps and shuts up   
\- De hugs Sam from behind and rubs Sam's back, kissing Sam's shoulders, mumbling small I'm sorrys and asking Sam what's wrong   
\- Sam just letting it all out ranting about how she's tried to ignore the feelings for ages and it doesn't work and how much she ates that de doesn't date but also hates when De dates because she gets jealous and she rants about how beautiful and flawless De is with makeup and also without it until De kisses Sam to shut her up   
\- it takes a few seconds of Sam mumbling into the kiss before realizing what happens  
\- De's boyfriend sees the kiss and he starts insulting her calling her a slut and a pathetic dyke and a pervert and slams her against the wall   
\- De just nodding and trying to reason with him but he doesn't listen and slaps her   
\- Sam beats someone for the first time that day and De has to pull her off of her boyfriend   
\- Sam rubbing De's back, apologizing for ruining her relationship and De just kissing her cheek and thanking her for helping her see how much of an asshole her boyfriend (now ex boyfriend) was


	4. Book Snuggles

When Sam's reading De climbs up between her legs and lays her head on Sams stomach or pulls the book away and kisses her OR pushes the book away so she can rest her head on her sisters chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write this one


End file.
